Lavender And Lilac
by Aeria
Summary: A surprise date for Kurt in a field in the midst of spring. Smutty klaine.


Title: Lavender and Lilac

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: To current

Summary: A surprise date for Kurt in the midst of spring.

Words: 2000

A/N: I've been meaning to write this for ages. Jude-araya wanted sex in an inappropriate place (that's coming, but this will have to do in the mean time) and scandals-and-bowties prompted 'semi-public hand job'. So this happened. Enjoy it. This one has actual sex.

* * *

><p>"Seriously though, where are we going?"<p>

"You'll see."

"Yeah, I will, but what if I don't like it? Wouldn't you rather know now?"

Blaine just casts him a quite glance, an eye-roll, and then returns his eyes to the road in front of them.

There's comfortable silence for a while, the farms whizzing past, the soft jazzy music filling Blaine's car.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asks again.

"Oh my god, shut up," Blaine laughs at him.

Kurt pouts and Blaine doesn't even have to look at him to know it.

He sighs and reaches over, another glance to watch where his hand lands and then slide his palm over Kurt's cheek, touching affectionately and letting him nuzzle in. "A date."

"A date where?" Kurt turns his head and licks and Blaine's hand goes back to the steering wheel.

"A picnic."

Kurt cocks his head and considers. "A picnic?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>It's not just a picnic. It's a picnic in a field on some random farm that no one seems to own and the clearing is ridiculously dappled with sunlight poking through the leaves and huge lavender bushes dotting the soft grass. Kurt clambers from the car before Blaine's even turned the ignition off, gaping and grinning and making high-pitched little squeals.<p>

"How did you find this in Ohio?" he asks.

"Luck."

When he turns back Blaine, true to his word, is pulling a basket from the back of his car and a blanket and laying it out under a tree, near the lavender and breathing deep.

"Perfect?"

"Pretty much."

"Sorry they're not lilacs. I found some lilacs, they're not comfortable to lie on." Kurt quirks an eyebrow and smooths out the picnic blanket.

"Taylor Lautner's hiding somewhere around here though, right?"

Blaine laughs at him and plops himself down, cross-legged, and starts pulling the salads and sandwiches from the basket, watching the happiness on Kurt's face with every new discovery.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, they end up lying, shoulder to shoulder, but feet to opposite ends, both Kurt's hands are curled around one of Blaine's and they're resting over his stomach. They're staring up through the leaves at a sky too blue and breathing slowly.<p>

"You want to fulfil a bit more of that fantasy?" Blaine murmurs, breaking the quiet of birds and wind and far-off traffic.

Kurt's hands are slipping away and he's up on his elbows in an instant, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. "Taylor Lautner?" he asks, sounding hopefully.

Blaine laughs, "No, I mean, the relations bit."

Kurt's mouth twists into an 'oh'. He thinks about it and Blaine doesn't push. "We couldn't…"

Blaine sits up, knees drawn under his chin and Kurt moves to mirror him. "No pressure," Blaine says. "I just thought I'd offer."

Another grin and Kurt's nose tickles as the wind pushes the scent of lavender on him. "We could get caught."

"We haven't seen anyone since we got here," Blaine points out. "We've had a blissful, perfect, private picnic. I just thought we could make it…better."

Kurt considers and watches Blaine find the potato salad and pop a square into his mouth. Then a strawberry. And Kurt tries not to grimace at the combination. He reaches over and presses too close and continues to contemplate and not pay too much attention to the visceral thrill the secluded public sex seems to be sending up his spine. He finds another strawberry and bites it into his mouth, throwing the green stalk off to the side. Another and he pops it between Blaine's lips without resistance.

"We could get caught," Kurt mumbles but he's staring at Blaine's hands.

"Just let me get you off…"

Kurt laughs and is casting his eyes around, wondering how unlucky they'd have to be to get caught. Wondering how insanely unlucky and stupid they'd have to be to be caught without hearing anyone coming.

"Okay."

Blaine's twisting around, onto his knees and leaning over Kurt already, both hands on his cheeks and kissing him with a slow, careful brush of lips and slow breathes through his nose. He keeps kissing him, pressing into his touch when Kurt's hands come up to his back and hold on there. His tongue traces and he pulls back to whisper, "How?"

Kurt just laughs again and he arches, letting his head fall back between his shoulders and exposing his neck so he can stare up at the sky while Blaine's lips skim down. He sighs, happily. "Just like this."

Blaine doesn't really know what he means but he's happy to keep working his mouth up and down Kurt's neck, tracing a line in one direction and then shifting a half inch around and tracing a slow line back. "You're stunning in natural light. With leaves and lavender and —"

Kurt finds his mouth and kisses him harder, sliding his tongue between his lips and moaning into it while his fingers twist tighter in the back of his shirt. "Blaine," he mumbles, hands untwisting and moving behind him, holding him up at an angle to the ground.

Blaine's hands fall between them and he's shifting, straightening Kurt's legs and shifting to straddle his thighs while his fingers fight with the button of Kurt's jeans, tugging them loose and open and then grabbing and tugging while Kurt's hips squirm and he shimmies far enough out of them that Blaine's hands can slide up his thighs and over the waistband to the smooth cotton. A hand at Kurt's hip and one sliding over the outline of his cock in his underwear.

Eyes widening, Blaine's fingers curl and he tries to sound scandalized when he murmurs Kurt's name. "Slow down," he adds.

"Don't want to get caught," Kurt mumbles with a grin but Blaine's touch is still light and teasing, his kisses resuming but soft and deft. Across his lips and down his throat.

They stay like that as the breeze pushes past them and the birds keep singing. A truck far off on the main road honks loudly and they spring apart with bright terrified eyes for just a second and then laugh and fall back together, Kurt's hands busy holding himself up, Blaine's hands busy in the gap between his pulled down pants and underwear and his pushed up shirt.

He's stroking him slow and tight with one hand, the other alternating between scratching lightly over his nipples and down his ribs and sliding to roll Kurt's balls in his palm. They've been doing this for too long, pauses for Blaine to kiss him deep and taking or to lick at his own palm to ease the friction or to get Kurt to suck on his fingers. Too long and Kurt aches and rocks his hips up and begs with Blaine's name and then, "Please."

Smiling and kissing him again, Blaine's hand tightens and he strokes more surely, enjoying the quiet moan that escapes Kurt's lips. He's being even quieter than they force themselves to be when they're moving beneath the sheets and Kurt's dad is downstairs. For whatever reason that's more of a turn on than it should be.

"Close?" Blaine teases, lips beneath his ear, sucking a mark there.

"For hours," Kurt breathes out. "Come on."

A laugh against his neck and Blaine pulls back to look down at his hand working Kurt's cock faster. The friction rough again and with a moment's consideration he's leaning in close and sliding his mouth down and over Kurt's cock, slick with spit and tight and hot and Kurt's bucking into the unexpected contact and moaning louder, biting it off.

Blaine's back up, his mouth off him, leaving his cock wetter and harder and his hand is back around, stroking and twisting perfectly. Blaine's mouth finds Kurt's and kisses, swallowing the worst of the sounds and letting his tongue match the movements of his hand.

Stokes tighter, thumb over the head, spreading more moisture while his other hand works at his balls and he finds himself moaning into Kurt's mouth to feel him so hot and turned on beneath him. "Blaine," he mumbles into his boyfriend's mouth, back arching, bowing for more contact.

Another tight stroke and something high pitched echoing from Kurt's mouth into Blaine's and then Kurt's mouth is pulling away as his hips snap up and his cock feels hotter and harder than ever under Blaine's hand and he comes with a yelp. And Blaine works him through it, watching his eyes and missing, but feeling, the slide of come under his fingers and up Kurt's abdomen. Watches for the flutter of eyelids and Kurt's eyes falling back open and then the slight catch in his breath and the wince and he pulls his hand away.

Blaine grins and Kurt matches it with a weak smile, staying where he's spread, still up on his arms, locked and aching with pins and needles, while Blaine moves off him to find a napkin. Kurt doesn't move or speak as Blaine wipes the mess from his fingers. When he moves back on his knees to Kurt's side and sets about cleaning him up, Kurt whispers out a, "Thank you."

Looking up, Blaine just shrugs. "Any time," he replies back with cheek. "Glad I could be your Taylor Lautner stand in."

Kurt just rolls his eyes. "Just for that, I'm gonna make you wait until we get home."

Blaine pouts and tugs Kurt's underwear back up over him more roughly than necessary.

Humming his consideration and working the blood back into his arms before doing his pants up, Kurt watches Blaine stand and stretch himself out, still pouting.

"I can return the favour here, if you like," Kurt offers, rolling onto his knees and starting to pack away the picnic things.

Blaine eyes him, hopeful but wary of a trap.

"Only…" Kurt trails, hands finding Blaine's belt once he's done packing things away, stopping him in front of him, Kurt still kneeling, Blaine standing there, stuck looking down into those deceptively innocent eyes.

"What?" Blaine prompts.

"I kind of wanted you spread out and naked on my bed today."

Blaine huffs and lets his gaze slide to the side. Kurt continues, fingers tracing the belt-buckle. "I bought you a present I wanted to show you." It's vague enough that Blaine has no idea but the quirk of Kurt's eyebrow makes Blaine think immediately of a thousand dirty possibilities. A finger slides up Blaine's inner thigh, draws a swirl and then a line up the already hard outline of his cock.

Blaine growls and it frissons up Kurt's spine. "Get in the car."

Then Kurt laughs and rocks back up and onto his feet, grabbing the picnic basket and winking when he realizes Blaine's still watching him. He puts an extra sway in his hips as he stalks towards the car and pauses only to look back when Blaine yells out, the picnic blanket gathered in his arms: "What's the present Kurt?"

But Kurt doesn't answer immediately, just laughs and turns and continues towards the car. And then another pause and he calls back: "You'll see!"

* * *

><p>Ending AN (in which I used to beg for reviews but now…): When they're married and older and way kinky and depraved they come back to the same field and re-enact everything in this coy, youthful, magical way. Until Kurt comes and whimpers and Blaine just pushes him back and splays him spread-eagle on the rug and uses strawberries to collect the come from his stomach and then eats them and feeds them to Kurt and whispers the dirtiest or dirty things. And then ten minutes later Blaine fucks him and their hands in the grass make divets and they end up with dirt under their fingernails. And then they drive off and get take away chinese. And come back when it's dark and keep going. Fucking again and noisy. And kind of as a 'fuck you ohio' look at us and our depraved public sex lives.

Also: reviews are nice.


End file.
